A character string in a language utilized in an OSD image is normally used in the left-to-right direction (left-aligned). However, an Arabic character string or the like is used in the right-to-left direction (i.e., right-aligned). In this case, data corresponding to all display patterns in all languages may be stored. However, since the amount of data increases to a large extent, it is difficult to apply such a method due to an increase in cost and the like.
As another method, JP-A-5-188919 discloses a method that calculates the width of row data and determines the arrangement position of the next word corresponding to the designated arrangement such as right alignment or left alignment.